Time we let go
by skylarrose
Summary: Jiley. Read authors note inside. Based of the song She said, I said by NLT. One Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own HM. Or the song She said, I said (Time we let go) by NLT**

**Authors Note: So I got bored so I'm writing a Jiley fan fiction. Even though I hate Jake (with a burning passion), he is a good match for Lily. I think. So yeah. I'm done. By the way, Listen to She Said, I said (Time we let go) by NLT. It's amazing.**

HMHMHMHM

"I know Lily," Miley sat on her bed comforter talking to her best friend on her cell phone. "Oliver does not like me! You take that back!" Miley couldn't believe her ears. Oliver liked her. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said delicately. Then Jake Ryan walked through the door. Miley held up one finger indicating for Jake to wait. "Lily, Jake's here. I gotta go. Bye". Miley closed her phone and got up off her bed.

"Hey baby," Miley said putting her arms around Jake's neck. Jake let his slither around her waist.

"Hey," Jake said sounding distracted. Miley looked at him questionably.

"Whats wrong?" Miley asked looking up into his brown eyes.

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry," he gave her a small smile.

"Okay," Miley smiled. Then she looked around her room wondering how long it would be until they kissed.

"Miley," Jake started. Miley looked at him. Jake leaned down and took her into a romantic embrace. They stayed connected like that for a minute. Then Miley pulled away to regain her breath. Again, she felt the certain feeling only Jake could give her. She leaned up and kissed him again.

Jake backed them up to her bed. He dropped Miley gently and then covered her with his body; one hand on each side. Miley rubbed his torso.

"Someone is excited" she giggled a little and then pulled him back to her lips. Jake licked Mileys lips begging for entrance. She smiled and opened her mouth. Jake and Mileys tongues wrestled for some time until Miley pulled away to regain her breath. Jake moved from her mouth to her neck. Miley let out an involuntary moan, Jake kept sucking on her sensitive spot.

Then, Oliver came bursting through the door. "Miley," he said in disbelief. Miley pushed Jake off of her.

"Oliver," I ran my fingers through my messy hair. "Um, hi."

"What is zombie slayer still doing here?" Oliver directed toward Jake. "I heard on teen pop news he had to leave for a movie in Korea." Oliver finished.

Miley looked over at Jake. He had his hands in his pocket, and his eyes were on his shoes. She looked back at Oliver. "Um, Oliver can I call you later? Me and Jake have to talk," Oliver agreed and left. Miley turned and looked at Jake.

"Were you going to tell me anytime soon? Or was I just going to have to learn from the girls at school?" Miley asked quietly.

"Miley," Jake looked at her. He was stopped by Miley.

"Just like old times huh?" she asked. Jake was at a loss for words. He wanted to say he loved her, but there was part of him that guessed she had feeling for another boy. The other boys name being Oliver. Jake sighed

"The Korea story is just a cover. My parents are getting divorced, and my career is down the tubes. I'm moving to Oklahoma tomorrow." He felt bad seeing Miley crying. He felt even worse because he knows he caused it.

"Oh, Jake," Miley let more tears stream down her face.

"It's okay Miley. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how." He moved close to her. He kissed her forehead and then pulled her into a hug. She squirmed a bit, and Jake released her.

"Jake, I think we need to break up." Miley said drying her tear stained face.

"But, um… okay. If you think so," Jake sighed again. "I'll never forget you Miley Stewart." Jake walked out Mileys bedroom door. Leaving Miley alone, and sad inside.

- -- --- -- -

The next day is when Jake left. Miley had decided she wouldn't go to see him off. But, as her alarm clock went off at 5:45 she pushed back her covers and got ready to go see Jake one last time.

She had called Oliver at 6:00 begging him to give her a ride. He agreed knowing where he was taking he; to the other man.

"So why am I doing this again?" Oliver asked as he yawned.

"Because you love me." She smiled. After 40 minutes they were at the train station. Jake was boarding the train. He looked back at Malibu. He looked at all the people. Only one person stood out. _Miley_. She is here, he thought. He saw a tear run down her cheek. He finished boarding the train and looked out the window. He saw what he knew would happen all along. Oliver, hold Miley, letting her cry into his shirt.

- -- --- -- -

**Theres my Jiley with a hint of Moliver.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Check out my other current story Cross my heart & Hope to die.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Peace.**

**Rose.**


End file.
